Moving on
by snowbaby921
Summary: Harry had a lover back in school and they moved after the war until something tragic happens. Harry decides to move back and teach at hogwarts, where he has a chance at finding new love and moving on. What happens when the past come back to haunt him? The original has been deleted Move inside about why this is. Pleases read or reread and review or rereview thanks again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just wanted everyone to know that i am going back and deleting some chapters. My daughter ended up sick and in the hospital twice this month and I got away from doing the prompts over at LiveJournal. I am going to revamp this story and repost longer chapters for it. I hope everyone will like the new revamp, most of the idea will stay the same but i have more freedom now to write this. I will be working on the other story for LiveJournal i was working on also and my other story i put on hold while doing this. Hopefully at least one chapter for all three a day or every other day. Im sorry for those who have read this and I hope you will continue to read where i left off. I Will be taking this down and reposting so people will see it all over again as a new story. Thank you for understanding. **

**Summary: Harry had a lover back in school and they moved after the war until something tragic happens. Harry decides to move back and teach at hogwarts, where he has a chance at finding new love and moving on. What happens when the past come back to haunt him?**

**Warnings: Slas, sexual content in later chapter, Mpreg (If you don't like any of these please do not read.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in harry potter universe, but oh how i wish i did. **

**Day 1  
**

He was sitting at one of the windows, watching as the trees and houses whipped by in a blur. He never thought he would actually be happy to be back in London, not after having been gone for five years. He had lived a life of seclusion after the war, telling his friends that he needed to have this time to himself. The only problem was he wasn't all that alone and now he missed the comfort of the arms that had wrapped around him every night. The constant companionship that he had lost from having his friends with him when he ran off to be away from the fans and the after effects of the war.

He remembered that day well, he had always felt a little of unease when his lover had said he would be right back, there was nothing to worry about he was just going down into town to grab a few things and would be right back. He sat around the house along for hours, waiting and wanting his lover back home. Worry would cross his thoughts every so often, but then he would brush it aside, they were no longer in a time of war and he needed to relax.

Then he heard about it, people were yelling in the streets and some were screaming and crying. He rushed around and asked several people what had happened, what had so many people in an uproar. He finally received his answer, a bomb went off in the tiny shop that his lover was in, he ran down the streets frantic, hoping that his lover was alive. The small shop was in bits all around the street, people were crying and morning their loses. He tried to find his love but he couldn't find his body, so at first he thought maybe he wasn't in there, maybe he would come home to him and would be safe.

After several weeks of having this hope within him he finally understood that his lover had indeed died. He wasn't going to come back and hold him again, whisper "I love you" into his ear any longer. He never once told anyone that he was gay, or that he had been seeing someone the last two years of school. He was afraid of what everyone would say to him and about who he choose to love. His lover was the quiet type and even though his parents were involved in the wrong side of the war, his lover was not.

Harry shook his head from his thoughts and continued to look out the window of the knight bus to see where he was. He could tell he was just about at his destination and wondered if anyone would be there. He had sent word ahead that he would be returning to Grimmauld place. When he felt the bus jerk to a stop he thanked god once again he had survived another trip. He tipped his head to the driver as he walked past and down the stairs only to have the bus zoom away just as his feet touched the cement. Shaking his head and laughing he turned around and noticed his God-fathers old home and started to walk towards the front door.

As his hand hit the knob, the door flung open and Hermione was standing there with a wide smile, staring at him. He was pulled into a tight embrace shortly after and couldn't help but chuckle into her hair as she squeezed him to her body.

"Harry, my god you look tired. Have you been sleeping at all when you were away?" She asked holding him at arms length and looking him up and down.

"Mione I am fine. Glad to see you to." He smiled while pulling himself away from her and listening to the loud chatter through out the house. "Is everyone here?" He asked.

"Mostly." She replied as he turned to look back at her. " We were all very excited that you said you were returning. Ron didn't come however. He is still slightly upset that you left. Also there is a couple others here that came even though you may not want them here." She smiled sheepishly.

"Who are they so I'm not surprised when I walk into my kitchen?" He asked pointedly looking at her for an answer.

"Well the Malfoy's." She started but couldn't finish.

"What the hell are they doing here Mione?" He almost yelled but contained his anger. He never wanted to see Draco again, not after, he shook his head and tried to forget it.

"See that is the funny thing if you were around you would have known. I am married to Lucius. He and Narcissa divorced shortly after you left and we started to work together. Draco has become a really great friend and confidant."

"I guess I can't tell you who you can fall in love with. Are any of those loud children I hear yours?"

"Yes, two of them. Then some of Ginny and Dean's and Charlie settled down finally and had one. You know Teddy is in there also, excited to finally meet his God-father." She smiled.

"I guess it is time to go in and see everyone. I just hope Malfoy doesn't start anything with me. It has been a long trip and a very long five years." He stated as he turned around and headed to the kitchen. Nervous at seeing all these people after such a long time, he only hoped they would all except him back like Hermione seemed to have.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Harry walked into the Kitchen everyone was sitting at the table, waiting and ready to eat. Author was sitting next to Molly then followed each of his friends with their significant others. He saw the The children were running around and playing while Molly was trying to talk them onto sitting down. His eyes then landed on Draco Malfoy, his once enemy in school and ex friend of his dead lover.

Looking at the other man made him miss his lover even more. Just thinking that all the times in school he didn't get to spend with him, he was spending it with Malfoy. They were the best of friends growing up and he didn't think he could live with being around the blonde knowing that he knew so much of his love.

"Harry dear, oh it is so good to see you." He heard Molly say pulling him out of his trance. He walked over to the older woman, the person that was like a mother to him for most of his life, and pulled her into a giant hug.

He sat and talked to his extended family and friends for most of the day and smiled at each one as they left. He was glad they all could make it here but couldn't wait for the quiet to begin. He knew he had to start work the next morning, taking up the defense teaching was the main reason for his returning. As Hermione and Lucius left he noticed Draco hanging behind staring at him.

"What is it you want Malfoy?" He asked old habits dying hard standing with one hand on the door waiting for the blonde to leave.

"Call me Draco, please Harry. Your best friend is married to my father and we will be seeing a lot of each other after all." Draco replied.

"Fine, Draco. What is it you wanted?" Harry repeated himself, getting a little agitated.

"I was wondering what you and." Draco started.

"Stop. Please don't say his name. If you cared so much about him than you would have been there for him at the end of the battle." Harry said remembering how Draco ran off with his parents at the end, leaving his friend to be in the hospital alone or with Harry when he could.

"It wasn't my choice to leave. My Father dragged me with them. I was just wondering how he was and why he is not here with you. I still assume I am the only one that ever knew of the two of you." Draco stated.

"Yes you were and are. I would appreciate it if you never told anyone of this either, or spoke about him after tonight. He is not with me now because he is dead." Harry knew he should have been a little more sensitive about the situation but he had a long trip and he just wanted to go to sleep.

"I... What happened?" Draco asked leaning against the nearest wall and looking like he was about to break down.

"I just said I don't want to talk." Harry started then found himself pinned to the wall behind him by a very angry blonde.

"He was my best friend, my Brother. I have the right to know what happened to him and why you didn't see fit to let me know that he died." Draco scowled at Harry while holding him still, bodies close to one another.

"I could barley function when it happened. How the hell could I have been thinking clearly to let anyone know. He left to the store one day and the damn store blew up with him inside of it. It had nothing to do with our war, it was a civil thing in the small community we lived in. His body was never found so I hoped for weeks that he would just show up, when he didn't, I knew it was true, he was dead. Happy. Now leave my house." Harry pushed Draco off of him and towards the door. Pushing the stunned man out and slamming it in his face.

Harry slid his back down the door and placed his head in his hands, crying from the pain of having to re-tell the story of how his love died. He knew Draco was right, he had the right to know what had happened to his best friend. If it was his he would have wanted to know everything himself. He remembered when his lover told him he could trust Draco with everything he had in him to tell him about them.

Harry was rather skeptical about it, but he trusted his lover to know if Draco would tell anyone or not. He was rather surprised when Draco told them he had already figured it out, nothing about his best friend could sneak by him. He also said he didn't care, as long as he still had his friend by his side. Harry was happy for his lover that he had someone to talk to and confine in when he wasn't around. He only wished he had someone like that for him the entire time. He could also remember the fights they had after they left, about his lover wanting to let his best friend know where they were, but Harry had a feeling that Draco would have been pressured to tell someone where he was going and who he was seeing, since he would have had to be gone for more than a day to travel and see them.

He just didn't want anyone to know where he was or who he was with. He wanted to live his life in peace and not be hounded by everyone just after the war. He thought he would marry his love one day and have children, he just never thought of the possibility of his love dying and leaving him alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The sun shone brightly threw the open window of the living room, shining towards the front door and onto Harry, where he fell asleep the night before. He was so upset about talking about his love he didn't have the energy to pull himself off the floor and up to his bed. The long travel and visit from family and friends contributed to the state of tiredness, along with the heated conversation with Malfoy. He knew he was running late as his eyes opened slowly and he saw the sun creeping towards him.

Slowly he pulled himself up from the floor and made his way up to the bathroom. He needed a very long warm shower to wake him up. As he slowly peeled his clothes off of his body he had to stop when he looked down to his right side and saw the flaming phoenix tattoo shimmering back at him. The memory of when he received it planted itself into his mind before he could stop it.

His love sat holding his hand in the magical tattoo shop and he smiled down on him. It was his idea to get this particular tattoo. The flaming phoenix represented Harry's unwillingness to die, always popping back up alive and well each time someone thought they struck him down. Harry also thought about the time Fawkes healed him in the Chamber of Secrets all those years ago.

After he received the tattoo his love brought him back to the house and stripped him down in their bedroom. He admired the way the phoenix slightly moved against Harry's skin. They made love for hours that night, taking comfort in each other for everything they had lost in the war, everything they left behind.

Harry shook himself out of his thoughts as he moved into the shower. Rinsing as much of the sorrow away that he could before he had to face the Head Master, a man he loathed but was glad was not dead. When he found out this information he didn't know how to react at first. He had looked at the letter from the school and the name at the bottom of the page in shock. Both him and his love thought the man had died the night of the final battle, and he wished his love was there to know of this information, it would cause him so much happiness that his mentor was still alive.

Once he was done and dressed he made his way down to the Floo and transported himself into the Head Master's office at the school. He noticed the man was not in yet so took a seat in the chair at the front of the large desk. He didn't have to wait long, just like Dumbledore the man knew when someone was in his office with out him. The man came in and smiled, smiled at Harry which put the man into a slight shock, at never having seen the man smile, let alone at him before.

"Mr. Potter. I am glad you have agreed to teach Defense for the school this year. I believe the children will learn a lot from having you teach this to them." The man stated.

"I am grateful you contacted me. Otherwise I would still be out alone. Now I would love to know how you survived that bite?" Harry heard the man laugh and continued to watch him.

"That insufferable bird of Dumbledore's cried on me. It was like he knew it was going to happen and was there the moment you and your little band of friends left."

"Well I am glad you made it. I just wish I had known sooner." Harry stated.

"I don't see how that would have mattered. You would have still run off and secluded yourself from everyone no matter if I was alive or dead." The man stated.

"Don't presume what I would and wouldn't have done if I had known you were alive Snape." Harry was getting angry now.

"Now now don't loose that temper you so famously have Mr. Potter. I was just stating I don't see why you of all people would have cared either way." Snape replied sitting back in his chair, watching Harry intently.

"I may not have cared either way, but someone very close to me would've. He would've wanted to come see you and make sure you were really alive. I know it would have made him very happy." Harry replied looking down to his hands, willing himself not to cry.

"And who, pray tell, would that have been?"

"Don't worry about it. He is no longer with us, so there is no need to know who it was. Now if I can take my leave and retire to my rooms, I would appreciate it."

"You seem to have lost someone you cared so strongly for, just remember we all have at one point in our live and it is easier to talk about it than to hold it inside." Snape said.

"If you think you felt anything like I do when my mother passed you are sorely mistaken Headmaster. Now please I would like to leave now." Harry spit back at the older man.

Snape nodded and watched as Harry walked out of his office, wondering the whole time who the younger man could have been talking about. He would have to talk to his God Son as soon as possible. Harry knew Snape wouldn't stop until he found out who he was talking about but he didn't care. The only person that knew was Draco, so if they man found out he would know who to kill.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Harry knew that he was starting teaching at an odd time of the year. The students would only study under him for two weeks before the long Christmas vacation started. He didn't mind however. He would use this time to see what the children knew already and plan his lessons from those findings. His first couple of classes went exceptionally well, now he was on a break for a couple of hours before his next class. He decided to take a walk around the grounds and calm his thinking a little bit.

Once he made it to the edge of the forbidden forest he couldn't stop himself from walking right into the woods. He knew he shouldn't be out there, not knowing what type of creatures had taken refuge with it after the war. He didn't care however, he was just trying to make it to one spot, one spot where he could get lost in his memories for a couple of moments.

Once he reached the snow covered clearing he looked around. It seemed peaceful out here with the trees all covered in a small layer of white, the only markings in the snow were his prints when he walked out there. It was peaceful and quiet. He remembered taking his love out here, the whole time he was calling Harry crazy for dragging him here. He used their potions work as an excuse to drag him alone. It was the first time Harry told him how he felt. The long hours working on the project together, getting to know one another. He didn't even know if the other boy was gay, but he needed him to know how he truly felt.

His love was always so quiet, so shy sometimes that he couldn't believe that the only response he had received was a kiss from him after his confession. He was so happy back then, so thrilled. Nothing could stop him from being this happy, not even the war. He knew he lied to himself, because the moment he lost his hope of him being alive he knew he would never be that happy again.

Harry jumped up when he heard crunching in the snow coming from behind him. He spun around fast and pulled his wand out, only to have it aimed at Malfoy's heart. The other man stood there staring at him with wide eyes and hands up to his sides.

"It's only me Harry. I didn't mean to scare you." Draco stated staying where he was. "I remember him telling me all about this place. Where you told him your feelings and how he kissed you. He couldn't believe he did something as daring as that, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face when he was able to finally tell me." Draco breathed a sigh when he saw Harry putting his wand down and back into his robe's.

"Don't ever sneak up on me like that again Draco. I could have killed you and I don't think Mione would have appreciated it all that much if I killed her Step-son." Draco started laughing at that and Harry couldn't help but quirk a little smile just then himself.

"I know. I am truly sorry for startling you. I just saw you walking out here and I wanted to make sure you were alright." Draco said walking closer.

"I'm just fine Draco. Thank you for checking on me, but I should really get going back now, my next class starts in just a little bit." Harry went to walk past Draco but the other man gently grabbed his arm. They looked at each other in the eyes for a couple of moments before Draco spoke.

"I am here for you if you need to talk. I know no one else knows of your relationship and I know how hard it is not to talk to someone about your feelings." Draco stated.

"How would you know? I don't recall you ever loving anyone." Harry stated.

"No you are wrong. I love my parents, but I also loved someone back in school. Never had a chance with this person but still fell in love with them. I may never have told them my feelings or ever been with this person but I wished every day to have just one person to talk to about everything." Draco let Harry go then and started to walk away.

"Why didn't you talk to your best friend about it. He told you everything once he could, why didn't you do the same?" Harry asked.

"He wouldn't have understood. That's all right, I was just happy that the one I love was happy." Harry saw sadness and deep hurt behind Draco's eyes.

"I'm sorry. Thank you for the offer to talk. I may just take you up on that soon." Harry stated and walked away, back out of the forest and towards the castle to teach the rest of his classes for the day, thoughts of his love and wondering who Draco was talking about, running in his mind.


End file.
